Fulfilment in the Midst of Scarcity
by icarusforgotten
Summary: 100 word Challenge sentences involving all couples. Rated T for hinted subtleties. There are 2 sentences in chapter 4 that I'm rating as M. The final chapter is up!
1. 1 to 10

**So I've read similar challenges, and I figured it would be fun to do my own. My main reason for doing this is that I would like to get a better feeling of writing with the characters before I start on larger projects. My problem is that I have a lot of ideas, but I usually get distracted and disorganised, so I'm all over the place and end up confusing myself and the readers. But Sekai is TOO GOOD to allow that, so I have entered writing boot camp. Also, I apologize for nonsensical long-winded sentences. I like those, though not everyone agrees with that style. I have not written in a while. I am a science student, so I am doing my best here. Please let me know what you think. I do have biased couples, but I will try to spread the characters evenly over the sentences. **

**I will be uploading in 10 sentence fragments (so expect a total of 10 chapters). Updates will be slow, so I apologize in advance, as I am working to the completion of my degree, as well as preparing to apply for med school. **

**Enjoy! **

**Collect**:

Every month when he would come to collect Yoshino's storyboard, Hatori would collect with it a kiss and a shower; his obscure hours prevented him from bathing for days, he would explain.

**Simplicity**:

Takano was a man of simplicity, which is why for Onodera's birthday he communicated his love in the simplest form of animalistic intimacy: asserted sexual dominance.

**It**:

It had come without warning one day: a muffled _click_ had caused Yokozawa to turn his attention away from the oven, only to discover to his horror that Kirishima now owned a candid photograph of him in Hiyo's oh-too-small, heart-embroidered, lacy-edged apron.

**Impact**:

Kisa felt the rough impact of his body careening into the bed; Yukina beside him felt the bitter-sweet fall of risen hope as his boyfriend passed out in mere seconds into a state of sleep after two weeks of solitary, non-sexual sacrifice before the painstaking inevitability of the cycle's end.

**Transport**:

Sometimes Onodera felt that he should invest in a licence and a car, or at least a car-pool buddy, as his current – and _only_ – system of transport seemed to leave him with flustered distractions more times than he was willing to admit.

**Want**:

"What I _want_", said Kisa, "is for you to stop bothering me; but what I _need_ is for you to never misunderstand my pushing you away" he mumbled into Yukina's shoulder as his grip on Yukina's hair tightened from the sheer pleasure of having him breach his ecstasy again and again.

**Creep**:

What a _creep_, thought Onodera, as Takano passed by him in his chair, _accidentally_ spilling the coffee he had picked up for Ritsu in Ritsu's lap, making it his obligation to wipe down Ritsu's pants while everyone in the office watched; and Takano took his sweet time cleaning the fabric in slow, orderly, concentric circles.

**Daughter**:

Yokozawa slapped Kirishima's hand out of his pants: "your _daughter_ is _two feet_ away from us in the other room!" he hissed.

**Mount**:

The first night Kirishima had come to mount Yokozawa, he received a punch in the head, and an exclamation of "you have not been approved for that position!"

**Fantasy**:

Sometimes Yoshino would think that he would like to try writing fantasy . . . but the only fantasies that would plague his mind would be ones involving Hatori and his chocolate sauce desserts.


	2. 11 to 20

**This time the words were a little bit harder. I was pulling my hair out for some of them! Curse you word randomizers – though you do make my imagination get out there and exercise itself, haha. **

**All in all, they are very enjoyable to write, and I hope that they are just as enjoyable to read **

**Spoil**

There weren't many things that could spoil Kisa's appetite, but when Yukina had baked him a cake for his birthday with an icing replica of Kisa's face staring back at him, he suddenly lost his craving for the dessert.

**Mood**

Nobody had noticed, until Mino pointed out, that Takano was in a really good mood, and Ritsu was having difficulty with sitting in the most comfortable of plush chairs.

**Reputation**

Yokozawa felt his reputation slipping as he discovered an "anonymous" love letter and bouquet of roses addressed to him, for the occasion of Valentine 's Day, pinned to the wall of the staff lounge.

**Editing**

Hatori blushed as Yoshino pointed out that he had been editing the same love scene for three days.

**Advertisement**

In retrospect, Onodera had realised that perhaps it was not the best idea to use the office billboard for the advertisement of his mother's baked goods, especially when Takano had come to sample the quality of the treats, using Onodera's body as his plate.

**Apparatus**

"I said drawing _apparatus_, not asparagus – Yoshino, how on earth do you expect to draw anything with a piece of asparagus?" asked Hatori, getting his coat to go to the store.

**Delicate**

Kisa opened his gift, thinking that he'd received a very peculiar looking tube of lube, until Yukina explained that it was actually moisturizer, for his delicate complexion, he added with a sparkly smile.

**Image**

The image of Yokozawa sleeping soundly with Hiyo curled in one arm and Hiyo's teddy occupying the other was an opportunity that Kirishima could not pass up to use as a Christmas card photo.

**Mill**

While visiting a small farming community with Onodera, Takano had asked one of the local farmers if an old mill down the block from where they were standing was still being used for anything; Onodera felt his stomach clench when the farmer said no and Takano replied with an amused "oh really now?"

**Panel**

Yoshino nearly choked on his drink when Hatori asked him why the romantic panel he was editing looked so familiar.


	3. 21 to 30

**Happy New Year everyone! Okay, break's over, but exams won't be starting for another couple of weeks, so hopefully I can squeeze some updates in before my schedule gets overwhelming, haha. **

**The sentence for "funny" turned out a little . . . awkward in my opinion. I'm not very proud of it. Let me know whether you agree or not. **

**Clip:**

The way Takano saw it, he was only doing Onodera a favour by pinning his bangs back with a hair clip; the fact that it turned out to be pink and glittery was only a coincidence of what was available at hand, he later explained.

**Pad:**

Kisa had finally begun to feel comfortable about his relationship with Yukina – that is, until Kisa discovered himself as a recurring theme in Yukina's drawing pad.

**Blaring:**

Hatori never did like the blaring heat of quiet summer afternoons, but watching Yoshino's popsicle melt around his mouth and trickle down his bare chest to pool at the hem of his boxer shorts intrigued him with the possibility of reconsideration.

**Catalogue:**

Onodera learned his lesson about rummaging through Takano's desk when looking for spare office supplies – rather than the stapler he was hoping to find, he stumbled across a catalogue Takano kept of Onodera's intimate preferences.

**Game:**

When Kirishima said he wanted to play a game, Yokozawa thought he meant something along the lines of parchisi, not strip poker; the only reason Yokozawa agreed to the challenge in the first place was because of his pride, though looking at the situation now, anyone could assume that it had run off with his clothes.

**Funny:**

It had been funny the first time, hell, it was even better the second time, though the third time that Yoshino dropped a wet crumpled toilet paper into Hatori's ear while he was sleeping did not seem as funny, since Hatori stuffed those same pieces of toilet paper up Yoshino's nose, storming out of the apartment and taking his cooking with him.

**Ram:**

Watching Yukina ram his paintbrush through the thin paper when he was angry with his professor's overly critical remarks was turning out to give Kisa a different kind of inspiration that his boyfriend was looking for, one that painted a sly smile on his face and glazed his eyes with naughty intentions.

**Pig:**

"I thought a pig was supposed to be a smart animal" said Takano as he walked in on Onodera stuffing his face as quickly as he could with day old noodles in the vacant staff lounge.

**Child:**

Yoshino was beginning to think that maybe drinking with Hatori wasn't the best idea, since all he did was complain about how much of a child Yoshino was when it came to avoiding his deadlines and the bed, right before passing out with his face nestled in Yoshino's lap.

**Pot:**

Kirishima loved the adrenaline rush associated with near death experiences, which is why he loved to tease the back of Yokozawa's ear with his tongue whenever Yokozawa was intently reading a promotion, since he always had something like a flower pot at arm's length to throw at Kirishima's head.


	4. 31 to 40

**Sorry for this late update: this new term is kicking my butt. As mentioned in the modified summary, there are a couple of M rated sentences here. This has been my first time writing anything lemony, so please let me know what you think! Sentence 2 (Rock) occurs as somewhat of a parallel "what if?" event, though not so drastic as to actually label it as an AU. **

**Also a big thank you to all who reviewed: it gives me confidence to continue writing these. **

**Bent:**

He'd seen Yukina angry before, true, but today Yukina was beyond furious, and Kisa was frightened enough to work overtime hours at the beginning of the cycle; this morning Kisa had not been paying any attention at all to where he was stepping, and had bent the cover of Yukina's favourite manga.

**Rock:**

They would come to sit on this same rock every year, each at different times of the season, each equally unaware of the other holding a similar forlorn tradition, coming only to gaze upon the setting sun and listen to the sultry breeze that paralleled their longing for what could have been, had Hatori kissed Yoshino the night of the fireworks display.

**Deserving:**

Onodera has once foolishly stated in a drunken stupor to Takano that everyone was deserving of whatever they got in life; in response to such a rash statement, Takano proceeded to ravage Onodera, bluntly reminding him of his own words.

**Parameter:**

Because each held his own opinion of the parameter of their relationship, Yokozawa did not expect to be publically groped by Kirishima at Hiyo's school talent show.

**Dog:**

He was getting fucked _hard_, panting at the unbearable _rush_ of ecstasy that came with each thrust, finding himself to be getting used to this, even enjoying it, until Takano harshly slid his tongue from the base of Onodera's neck to his ear, whispering, "that's right, whimper like a sexy dog."

**Scenario:**

It was an unexpected scenario: after hearing heated, guttural cries coming from behind the locked men's staff washroom, it was quite shocking to see Yokozawa slipping out from behind the door, looking scarier than usual, followed by a very smug-looking Kirishima.

**Viewing:**

Hatori noticed that Yoshino had been acting rather strangely lately, always holding his sketch book with a possessive grip, never allowing it to leave his sight; curious, he decided to sneak a peak in the middle of the night, replacing the arm Yoshino was clinging to with a pillow, only to discover some very sensual drawings of himself in the skimpiest black lace lingerie imaginable, almost instantly regretting viewing those classified files.

**Cease:**

When Kisa got home, Yukina got an earful about how he had called Kisa in the middle of a very important meeting, and that his phone had been left on ring, so he had to receive yet _another_ lecture from Takano about cell phone use at work; Yukina wasted no time in finding an opportunity to kiss him, even though there really wasn't one, in hopes that he could cease the angry words coming out of such a sweet tasting mouth.

**Hair:**

Kisa had decided never to eat out with Yukina ever again: after the initial disappointment of finding a hair in his soup and being refused a new dish, or in the very least a refund, he was especially irritated by the fact that Yukina had convinced the manager to let them order a new meal free of charge with that sparkly smile of his.

**Standpoint:**

"Perhaps you should reconsider your standpoint on advertising _Japun's_ magazine," whispered Kirishima, pulling the lace threads tighter around Yokozawa's wrist, forcing his backside to arch further out as he rammed into him mercilessly, slurring slyly against Yokozawa's ear: "after all, you would make a very cute Viking warrior princess; I'm sure everyone will appreciate the head of sales himself promoting mascot advertising."


	5. 41 to 50

**Half way there, alright! And yes, I have been away from this for WAAAAY too long for it to be acceptable. I've been lacking motivation and inspiration, and losing myself in other projects and in this thing we call life. Anyhoo, I hope this meets the standards of the previous chapters. If not, then I hang my head at the mercy of your persecution . . . . actually, I'd like to keep my head, so a review notifying me of my wrongs should do the trick just as well!**

**Enjoy!**

**Fluid**:

Graceful and fluid were terms often associated with Yoshino when he was stuck in an artistic trance – it was during those times that Hatori wished to take him aside and hold him the most, though he regretfully knew that it was a rare occurrence for his slacker of an author to be this dedicated with his work.

**Standard**:

It was standard courtesy to acknowledge your superiors whenever you happened to run into them; Onodera, however, was convinced beyond a doubt that being the neighbour of your superior was acknowledgement enough, and therefore had no further obligation to wait for Takano as he high-tailed it to the elevator.

**Upper**:

Yokozawa knew that he must have gotten some of the cream from his coffee on his face, because when Kirishima came to kiss him good-morning, he trailed his tongue seductively along Yiokozawa's upper lip.

**Shelter**:

Yukina had never been in favour of thunderstorms, so he was relieved when Kisa's reaction was a simple rolling of the eyes as he made his way under the covers to join Yukina in his make-shift shelter.

**Comic**:

Yokozawa was not a man to offer comfort or comic relief, so when Kirishima came to him at the end of his stressful day, Yokozawa simply flipped to the next page of his newspaper.

**Cartoon**:

Like a rigid cartoon, they swayed to the rhythm of their discourse, actions haughty with intent and desire as Onodera tried to weave himself out from between Takano and the doorframe.

**Noise**:

It was the strangest noise which had drawn Kisa's attention to the supply closet – he regret letting his curiosity get the better of him, because now whenever he saw Yokozawa, he couldn't help but think back to that candid moment of seeing him engaged in non-professional activities with Kirishima.

**Exception**:

Common sense would indicate that if one wishes to avoid sexual exploitation, one would simply report unwanted sexual advances to higher authorities; Onodera, being a unique exception to that claim on account of his endless denial, deals with such situations by instead willingly enrolling himself in Takano's playful ruse.

**Acquisition**:

_The modern approach towards the acquisition of love is not marred in the least_, argues Yukina in his philosophy term paper, _and I can vouch for such a statement with utmost vigour via first person experience, as I have acquired my Kisa-san through the most virtuous of love stories_ – Kisa just couldn't read anymore, he felt sick to his stomach as he looked up to Yukina's expectant face.

**Alignment**:

"You know, Chiaki, if the stars were to explode and arrange the universe with a different alignment, you might end up with me instead of that bastard Hatori," said Yanase as he finished off yet another bottle of beer.


	6. 51 to 60

**So . . . it's been a while. Will you all be gracious enough to forgive me? *cough***

**Yeah, it's been ridiculously busy. In between work and volunteering, I was involved in 5 different organizations, as well as studying for my exam this Friday. But I needed a break, so I came up with the next chapter. Sorry if it seems rather disarrayed. **

**And fingers crossed for Friday. . (btw, huge thanks go out to Healiel and Everlasting Snow Princess for their help. You guys rock!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Axiom<strong>**:**

Onodera tried as best he could to bypass every uncertainty and see the axiom of their relationship, but the memories of Takano as Saga-senpai seemed to be regaining their lucidity at an alarming rate, and fear clenched his heart with fervent desperation.

**Eighteen:**

Kisa was even more convinced that he needed to grow some form of facial hair – while walking through the mall with Yukina one busy afternoon, an elderly lady had stopped them to ask their age, inquiring if the younger boy happened to be eighteen; but when Yukina has answered her that he was actually twenty-one, she scolded him for interrupting whom she thought was the younger of the two.

**Parameter:**

Yokozawa awoke to Hiyo peering down at him, Kirishima fast asleep behind her; Hiyo was reading herself a bedtime story and had come across the unfamiliar word "parameter".

**Pedant:**

Takano the pedant, the critics had named him – it really didn't sound as sincere as Takano the bastard, and that Onodera knew form first-hand experience.

**Pouring:**

Yoshino was surprised when he found condoms pouring out of the cereal box instead of cereal; he was embarrassed when Hatori walked in on the mess, stating blandly that if he wanted more sex, he could have just asked like a normal person.

**Upbringing**:

It's not that he had an unpleasant upbringing as a child to make him so bitter in his adulthood, it's just that Yokozawa had the habit of always running into people like Kirishima, who made his blood boil and his heart skip several beats all at once; though he has considered himself fortunate to not have run into anymore of those kinds of people ever since he'd accepted his relationship with Kirishima – the young father was, after all, meticulous enough to make sure of that.

**Dreaming:**

It wasn't often that Takano would get the privilege to see Onodera dreaming, but when he did, he recorded the events with his camera, using them as blackmail on Onodera whenever he refused to agree to a date with his boss.

**Curry:**

"We're not eating here again, the curry they serve is way too hot for anyone's good," said Kisa with a deep scowl etched into his face; Yukina just smiled at him, answering that he didn't mind because there were hotter things that he was in the mood for enjoying that night.

**Angle:**

It was an interesting angle that Yoshino had found Hatori sleeping in when he got home, with his head squished to the floor, half covered by a pillow, and his legs dangling from the top of the couch.

**Match:**

"Takano," Onodera reprimanded, "either smoke or don't smoke, stop staring at that match like it's the last you'll ever see – and get the hell out of my apartment while you're at it!"

* * *

><p><strong>It seems my vocabulary is not as great as I thought: I had to look up the definitions of axiom and pedant, so sorry if they seem slightly misused in the sentences. <strong>

**Personally, I can't eat curry. My tongue burns with barbeque chips. Yes, tis a sad life I live.**


	7. 61 to 70

**Exams are done! Hooray, freedom! AND, this means that I get to spend more time writing, which is what I've been wanting to do for so long now! Thought the internet at my house is crap, so all uploading will have to be done on campus. So please just keep in mind that uploading time =/= writing time. **

**Alrighty then, here comes another chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fridge:<strong>

It was so unbearably hot that Onodera didn't particularly care when Takano walked in on him standing in front of the open fridge with nothing on but the boxers that were discarded in Takano's bed the night before.

**Stable:**

When Kisa asked what kind of job Yukina had before Marimo Books, Yukina answered with all smiles that he was in charge of cleaning the animal stable of the petting zoo.

**Challenge:**

When asked over drinks with the Emerald department what Hatori considered to be a challenge, he bluntly replied his author, and after another swig of his drink added 'both in and out of bed'.

**Instrument:**

When Yokozawa agreed to help Hiyo with her instrument, he never imaged that it would result in his playing a flute in front of Hiyo's class members, and Kirishima recording the event with a smirk plastered to his face.

**Growth:**

It wasn't every day that a curious little boy with sand coated fingers stuffed in his mouth would be brave enough to ask Kisa when his growth spurt would kick in, so Yukina couldn't help but laugh; Kisa glared at him and yelled the kid to get lost or else.

**Bracket:**

Yoshino had been trying his hand at writing poems for months now, and Hatori was beyond irritated; the final straw was when Yoshino thought he could get away with rhyming 'bucket' and 'bracket' together, which was a sign that he was overdue for an unpleasant intervention.

**Tackling:**

Hiyo was so excited that her Onii-chan was spending her birthday with her, the second Yokozawa walked through the door, Hiyo was tackling him to the ground and smothering him with hugs and kisses, all of which Kirishima recorded, of course.

**Closer:**

It was a frigid morning, so Yokozawa didn't complain like he usually did when Kirishima pulled him in closer while they watched from the far-sided park bench as Hiyo played on the ice with her friends.

**Wish:**

One clear evening, while they were watching a meteor shower blaze through the skies, Hiyo told her father to make a wish; Kirishima looked over to Yokozawa and said that his wish had already been answered, to which Yokozawa became flustered and quickly looked away, grateful that it was dark enough to hide his blush.

**Figure:**

When Onodera finally decided to agree to time together with Takano, albeit grudgingly, staying cooped up in front of the tv and watching the Olympic men's figure skating was not what he had expected at all from Takano.


	8. 71 to 80

**Over 2000 hits! I really want to thank you guys so much for following along! I get this nice fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach every time I look at the stats for this story. Thank you everyone! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Better:<strong>

Onodera was alone with Yokozawa in the elevator, and as if that wasn't awkward enough, right before it came time for Onodera to step out, Yokozawa grabbed his hand and gave it a quick, stern shake, mumbling something about the better man winning, all the while maintaining his piercing glare until Onodera ran out of the elevator.

**Circuitry:**

With all the lights and electronics running simultaneously, it was no wonder that the power went out in Onodera's apartment, and Takano, being the good neighbour that he claimed to be, came waltzing over to congratulate him on frying his circuitry.

**Able:**

It's not that he wasn't able to have kids, Kisa was explaining to Yukina, it's just that he couldn't stand the thought of raising his own little monsters.

**Diving:**

Yoshino watched Hatori's body twist and glide effortlessly through the air, amazed at how he could make jumping through such heights appear as easy as making toast for breakfast; Yoshino never dreamed that his stiff, workaholic of a boyfriend could be a diving genius.

**Specimen:**

Hiyo and Kirishima were both wearing their hunting costumes, firing bright orange darts at Yokozawa's back whenever he wasn't looking, mumbling between each other at the successful capture of their 'fine specimen'.

**Nail:**

When Yokozawa was helping Hiyo with her carpentry project, he never expected for her to miss the rather large nail and slam the hammer over his fingers; Hiyo just looked at him with that same innocent expression her father gave when he knew he was in trouble.

**Choice:**

"The choice is yours," said Takano slyly, "either you take your holidays now and enjoy them with me, or I shall take my holidays alone and enjoy keeping you up all hours of the night when you still have to be somewhat coherent for work."

**How:**

"Yoshino," said Hatori, pointing to the manuscript he was editing, "how do you expect this to sell at all?" – Yoshino didn't even look at him, saying "you weren't complaining about it last night when I brought it up", to which Hatori clunked him over the head and yelled "idiot, you know I was distracted with you!"

**Unconscious:**

When Onodera panicked, he pretended to act unconscious, hoping that Takano would just go away, like an uninterested bear; Takano however, was no bear, and could tell from the way Onodera's face twitched that he needed to apply for acting lessons.

**Musician:**

They were dancing and jumping to the beat, Yukina not paying much attention to the glances he was getting from the other audience members, though Kisa more than noticed the wink given to Yukina by the on-stage musician, and in his rage, pulled Yukina, confused and fidgeting, away from the concert.


	9. 81 to 90

**Well, here I am again! I'm hoping to get this to a complete status before school starts. Just one more chapter after this one. Kinda choked up now :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Heel:<strong>

He awoke to the darkness, groggily mumbling about hands and dreams, and felt some keen resistance as he tried to turn over on the bed; Yokozawa sat up and saw an elegant silk blue dress taught over his body, one hot pink heel dangling from his comparably large foot, and the other floating in mid-air, seemingly hovering over Kirishima's not-so-innocent grin.

**Twenty:**

"Kisa-san, look, we can get matching sweaters!" exalted Yukina as he splayed his hands over the shop window; Kisa rolled his eyes and pulled his boyfriend away before the gathering crowd started to get any bigger, thinking _right, and people think _I'm _ the twenty year old_.

**Crawl:**

"Onodera, evolution gave you bipedal legs, why don't you try using them," said Takano as he stepped over Onodera to get to the fridge; Onodera growled in protest, shouting "it's all _your_ fault for being so damned rough last night – my only option for movement right now is to crawl!"

**Practice:**

"Chiaki, you need to practice your monologues, they seem strained," and after a moment Hatori added "and doing them in the shower is not helpful."

**Consumer:**

Kirishima and Hiyo both knew that there were times when Yokozawa would not tolerate being disturbed, no exceptions; generating a consumer state of mind while shopping through the children's bookstore just happened to be one of those times.

**Faculty:**

Onodera couldn't have made a bigger fool of himself at their departmental meeting, and Takano wasn't helping one bit with advice like "I hear the Faculty of Arts is hiring people recently – as test subjects for their psychology students"; clearly Takano didn't think accidentally unfolding Isaka's personal affairs was a big deal.

**Conclusion:**

"So I've read your latest manuscript and have come to the following conclusion," said Hatori, "sex withdrawal clearly isn't the proper incentive to get your motivation going, so you and I are going to have a lot of catching up to do now because of that – and your deadline is tomorrow."

**Total:**

Kisa went up to the register, eyes twitching as the cashier scanned in the contents of his carrier; she popped her bubble gum and with an uninterested sigh said "two condoms, a bottle of moisturizer and a bottle of lube, will that be your total purchase sir–?" by the time she looked up, Kisa was gone and the money was left on the counter.

**Lightning:**

He tightened his grip on the hand he was holding, and in the hasty lightning, Takano saw Onodera smile.

**Probability:**

Yukina, with a frown of determination clouding his face, pulled a shirtless Kisa through a school yard of teenage girls, who watched the event with sparkles in their eyes, clearly envisioning naughty fantasies involving the two men; Kisa was beet red, and all he could do to take his mind off the embarrassment was calculate the probability of a rod of lightning coming down from the clear blue sky and ending his misery.


	10. 91 to 100

**So, the last chapter. I'm super happy that I was able to complete this, but at the same time, I'm somewhat saddened by its end. One of those paradoxical moments that just makes you smile at your inward smile, I suppose. **

**Thank you to everyone for sticking around with me for this long. Hope this last chapter is an enjoyable one! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bankrupt:<strong>

"Not funny," wheezed Yokozawa; just before Kirishima jumped out to yell 'April fools!', Yokozawa seriously thought the letter informing him that he was bankrupt was legit.

**Dye:**

For a while now, Yukina had been wanting to dye his hair, just for the experience of it; Kisa had made his opinion expressly known that anything pink or neon was intolerable, and he had the rights to ambush Yukina's hair in the middle of the night if need be.

**Bad:**

Yukina came home right after his hair appointment so that Kisa would be the first to see his new hair; bad didn't even begin to describe the dark orange colour, in Kisa's opinion.

**Fruit:**

When asked by Yukina what Kisa thought of his new hair, Kisa didn't even bat an eye as he said "you look like a walking fruit that's beginning to rot – go wash it out _now_."

**Ascending:**

Takano and Yokozawa were in another heated argument, which went somewhat along the lines of Yokozawa saying "unless you're soon to be ascending a throne, _you're_ going to be kissing _my_ ass, _not_ the other way around," and Takano spitting back "give me a fucking break, you just _wish_ you could be kissing my ass!"

**Grass:**

The night that they lay in the grass and watched the fireworks, when Hatori made his love confession, was a night that he replayed often whenever he got into a fight with Yoshino, reminding himself just how fortunate he was that Yoshino had said 'yes' and made possible those precious moments that have turned into unforgettable memories.

**Tab:**

"You pick up the tab," said Takano nonchalantly, and as Onodera began to protest as to who had the larger salary, Takano declared, rather loudly in the crowded restaurant, that they were having sex that night, and that alone was more than enough to make up for the tab.

**Organic:**

"Kirishima," sputtered Yokozawa, eyes twitching, "I said I needed _organic_ ingredients, not orgasmic ingredients – for god's sake, I was planning on making _dinner_, not engaging you in erotic fantasies!"

**Walking:**

It was nights like these, walking through empty streets, the sky clear and the moon full, and Onodera brave and careless enough to reach for Takano's hand while staring up at the stars, that Takano treasured the most.

**Blessing:**

Hatori didn't know whether to see it as a blessing or a curse, but he definitely knew that when Yoshino woke up, he had better have a damn good reason for why he was crashing, unannounced, in Hatori's bed.

* * *

><p><strong>So . . . quick question. Would any of you like for me to continue with a part 2? I can get a list of another 100 random words and work on another set of drabbles. And if I do, would you prefer them to be in this format (ie, single sentences for each word?) or perhaps escalate to writing one shots for each word? (so that I have 100 chapters, where each chapter features a short story based on each of the hundred words).<strong>

**The decisions lay with you, I'll be happy either way!**

**AND . . . I'm re-working Parallel – to be honest, I'm not happy with it, and since I have a couple weeks before life gets hectic again, I thought I'd take a crack at that fic, as well as updating Memory. **

**For those of you who are Eyeshield 21 fans: I'm currently working on the second chapter to 5 Ghosts, and I'm collaborating with the ever talented Unbi to bring forth a Hiruma fic, so please stay tuned!**

**Arigatou gozaimasu, and cheers to all,**

**IF**


End file.
